


먼저 (First)

by moonatic32



Category: Produce 101, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, F/F, First Kiss, First Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonatic32/pseuds/moonatic32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Somi falling in love when she in Mnet survival show......with LEON Park Soyeon</p><p>or </p><p>a story about Somi and Soyeon kiss too much and talk too little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	먼저 (First)

**Author's Note:**

> a/n :I'm making this three-shot because I ship Somi and Soyeon so much.They're with each other the whole time. And I'm freaking ship this two. Produce 101 fck my life.

The first time Somi walked to the studio,she felt her heart beating so hard. Being greet by 100 trainees doesn’t help it all. She’s alone and the stared they gave her make her stomach felt sick that she almost threw up. All she can do is clear her throat but that doesn’t mean they stop talking bout her.

 

“OMG.Somi Sixteen.”

 

“She from JYP.What she doing here,?Wanna make all of us looked bad?”

 

“It’s celebrity.She celebrity”

 

When Jang Guen Suk enter the hall.All trainees cheering up. She grateful that the attention finally went to someone else.

 

 

 

There a few performance are great that you felt like they already debut.There also a few performance that make you close your eyes and ears and felt embarrassing in their behave.But none of them ever catch her attention. Well,that’s lied. That Kang Sira girl,her voice are really good since she sing to TaeTiSeo song.

 

Other than that,she just want this to be over.

 

She took back what she said when she saw LEON entertainment in the screen.

 

Wow.LEON.

 

She then see a really beautiful short hair girl walking on the stage.All Somi could think of is how beautiful but scary this girl looked. And her performance is light is hell.

 

 

The first time they talked was awkward .Somi never thought that the girl with speak to her when they stayed in the same room. Somi realise that she doesn’t easily get friends. She just hard to approach.

 

“I actually don’t like pink…at all.”the taller girl state as she take out the shirt in their closet.

 

“Well,at least it was A.Believe me you want to wear this shirt until this program end”she replied and unpacked her stuff.

 

“I think you’re right.”Soyeon said with a quite sighs.”So,what make you decided to join this show? I think you be good even you don’t join in here?”

 

She know people will ask this question. Hell,she will be curious too if someone from SM join this show. “I just want to debut sooner.As you can see,Twice just debut.At least I have to wait for another 3 years for them to debut another girl group.”

 

The older girl nodded. Agreed to her logic.

 

After the moment of silence,they hear the knocked on the door.The stuff asked them to hurry up and gather at the main hall to have some group activities.

 

 

 

 

The first time they hold hand was when their dance trainer mad at them and said that they will be ranked lower if they don’t work hard enough.

 

Somi was so shocked when she felt a cold hand interview with her finger. The shorter girl took a few glance at the owner of the hand who just kept her eyes on the floor but she firmly grip her hand.

 

She can’t think straight.

 

 

 

The first time she cried, Soyeon hold her until she falling asleep.

 

That night she so stress when she get a lot of pressure.Both from her company and the show itself.

 

The moment Park Jiyoung step on the hall and have a talked with her. Said that she need to do well or else she will put a shamed on her company. Well,she freaking fifteen years old. Why she think it’s good idea to come to this show?

 

The moment she hit the bed.She cried so hard. She doesn’t care people hear she cried or what. They already saw she cried a countless time. So,when she hear the sound of the door open and close. She hide her face under the pillow.

 

“Somi.Are you crying?”said the familiar voice which belong to Soyeon.”Hye.What’s wrong?Tell me?”the brunette could felt some weight on her bed.

 

“They want me to…”her words was cut out with her own tears. Why does it hurt so much.The next things happen to fast when she feel the older girl wrapping her arms around her waist and whispers all the good things.

 

She wake up with the Pick Me song which is really annoying but to see Soyeon sleepy face beside her. In her bed. Maybe today wasn’t that bad at all.

 

After that incident,they become inseparable. And they always hold hand.She realise one things about Soyeon. She liked to play with people thumbs. When she got nervous or bored or just whetever.

 

One time when they eat in cafeteria,Soyeon grabbed Somi’s hand underneath the table. And she will softly twisted Somi thumbs which is really weird. What kinda weird habits this older girl have?

 

 

 

The first time they kissed,Somi felt like she going to pass out.

 

It’s was after the elimination session. Soyeon dragged her to one of the toilet. The stuff don’t put camera over here,said the older girl. Without a warning, Somi being pinning to the bathroom wall and before she could respond,she felt a soft lips on her own.

 

It’s felt good but she was also scared.It’s her first kiss after all.But somehow,she doesn’t care because the girl make her heart beating so fast she sure Soyeon could feel it too.Then,as fast as the kiss come,it’s stop.

 

“Wh-what was that for?”Somi asked pushing Soyeon slightly.

 

“Sorry.I just want to congrat you for get the secord place.”she replied as the curve form in her lips.

 

She want to be mad. Mad because Soyeon casually stole her first kiss. She want to stay mad but Soyeon rarely smile. That’s mean she really happy for her. Before she could reacted, the taller girl come closer and close the gaps between them.

 

Again,her body on fire. She finally understand what people described on all the lyrics she hear all the time. Yes,the sparkfly was there. The whole zoo in her stomach and she like it. And she perfectly sure Soyeon love it too.They kissed a lot after that. Almost everywhere.

 

 

They kissed on the bathroom. The kissed in the recording room. In junitor store. And sometime in their bedroom.

One things about Soyeon. She observant. She knew where all the camera are. That’s why they never get caught. Somi so thankful for that or else the scandal will come out and they surely been out of the show.

 

“Soyeon-unnie,camera?”Now both of them sitting on the practice room with at least 10 trainess there. It’s seem like they’re too focus on practising they don’t even care bout the two lifeless soul there.

 

“What?”the older girl murmurs as she took a few glance at Somi.

 

“How do you know where all the camera are?”she repeated as she wiping the sweat on her forehead.

 

Realise what kind of question the shorter girl asked,Soyeon lets put a chuckle. “You really want to know?” just then,Soyeon enter her personal space and whisper to her ears.”That’s the advantage joining a music show beforehand”

 

Soyeon stand up and continue her practise and left Somi who still don’t come to her sense.

 

 

It’s been two days when Somi finally realise.I’m not the only one.

 

She can’t breath.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

AA/n : I lied. I'm gonna make a two-short. sorry for the grammatic error. pardon. btw, vote and comment.


End file.
